


You

by Trosweetie



Category: markgun - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 02:22:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17799320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trosweetie/pseuds/Trosweetie
Summary: Gun因看到Mark儿时的留影一时兴起穿越千里去往自己的出生地夜丰颂而与少年Mark相恋的故事





	You

**Author's Note:**

> 此部分为下半部分，完整走lof：Trosweetie

　　晚上七点天透着微暗的蓝，稀薄的白色云朵淡而浅地浮着，地上的银灰色行李箱摊开，在一堆衣服里露出了纯白色的三角内裤。

　　浴室的水声被木门掩得低了几度分贝，推拉式的门大开着让准备敲门的的人愣了愣。

　　Mark拘谨地站在门口，环顾四周没有看见Gun的身影。

　　犹豫再三，Mark最后还是走进了房间。

　　他看到在那蓝色条纹的被子上躺着黄色的皮卡丘玩偶，床头柜丢着手机和乱七八糟的零碎东西。

　　润滑不足的木门发出“吱呀”的一声，匀称白皙的腿明晃晃的从里面踏出来。

　　Mark闻声转过头去，湿了头发的玉人穿着宽大的圆领衫，衣尾堪堪盖住那挺翘的屁股。

　　他没有穿裤子。

　　Mark呼吸一滞，一时间大脑短路说不出话。

　　“Mark，是爷爷醒来了吗？”倒是Gun先说了话。

　　Mark点点头，干涩地开口：“吃饭了。”

　　他看着Gun被热气蒸腾的红色脸颊，精致的锁骨在衣领里垮出一半，他低垂着眼睛，清甜的沐浴露飘了过来。

　　“你等我一下。”Mark听到Gun如是说。

　　Gun走到行李箱旁，Mark离他只有几步距离。

　　他弯下腰，那隐秘又丰满的臀部调皮地半掩着露出自己。

　　Mark看到他从行李箱里拿出纯白色的三角内裤，他几乎一下子气血翻涌，他直直地看着，甚至忘记了眨眼睛。

　　Gun慢条斯理地抬起自己的腿，将三角内裤穿上。一切就像电影的慢镜头，Mark缓慢呼吸着窥得这镜头里的细枝末节。

　　腿是光滑的，在外面仅剩的光照下镀上莹白。那纯白色那么干净，布料于喜欢四角的Mark来说未免太少。

　　指甲盖粉粉的，手指拽着内裤一角莫名地有点色情的味道。

　　那内裤被主人穿上，包裹住那蜜桃般的臀部。

　　Gun抬起眼来，饱满丰润的唇扬起：“这里有电风筒吗？我想吹一下头发。”

　　“有……”Mark突出的喉结滚动几下，说道。

　　他转身走出门口，有点踉跄的意味。

　　Gun不禁轻笑出声。

　　这男生有点可爱。

　　Mark拿着风筒，回想到刚才的旖旎的画面实在是有点顶不住。

　　不过是人家穿个内裤，自己就已经顶不住了。

　　他回到房间内，Gun已经穿着得当。

　　Gun接过风筒道谢，让他和爷爷说他会尽快，抱歉让他久等了。

　　

　　爷爷童颜鹤发，看到Gun时笑眯眯的。

　　“你这娃娃真的是越长越俊了，一转眼你都那么大了。”爷爷看着出落得漂亮的Gun笑着说道。

　　“爷爷的孙子比我俊多了。”Gun笑着回话。

　　爷爷是很好相处的人，平时理一下花花草草，没事基本上和这里的老人家出门溜达。

　　晚餐很愉快，爷爷很喜欢礼貌得体又嘴甜的Gun，得知他在朱大上学又夸奖了一番，并殷切地希望Gun在曼谷可以照顾一下在诗大读书的Mark。

　　夜晚的天上缀满了繁星，这是在光污染严重的曼谷夜空难以见到的。

　　Gun在冰箱里拿了一罐可乐，冰箱里只有这种饮料。

　　吸管插在易拉罐里，液化的水珠在罐面流下。

　　Gun双手反撑在木质地板上，他在庭院前的长廊上坐着望着头顶的璀璨。

　　“这里晚上唯一的好处大概就是可以看到星星吧。”少年的声音来着头顶，紧接着布料摩擦木地板的声音，Mark坐了下来。

　　Gun没有转头去看少年，只是弯了弯嘴角，感慨：“这里真的是，怎么说，岁月静好。”

　　说着，他拿起自己喝了一半的可乐碰了碰Mark的手：“要喝吗？”

　　Mark拿起渗着凉意的易拉罐，就着某人无聊时咬过的吸管喝了几口。

　　“要听音乐吗？”Gun又掏出了自己的手机和耳机。

　　Mark接过一边的耳机，他看到Gun划着点开名为“独”的歌单。

　　耳机里传来飘渺空灵的音，他侧头看着Gun高挺的鼻梁，媚人的眼角，眼睫毛颤了颤掩掉眼里的惊艳。

　　他们看着星空，一只耳朵带着他们飞进了银河，一只耳朵是树叶沙沙的声音。

　　Mark听着那轻快的鼓点，合着自己的心跳。怎么办，从第一次见面，就好心动啊。

　　他们相处得很好。

　　Mark骑着自行车带着他环绕夜丰颂的公路，风鼓吹起他们的衣襟填满他们的胸膛，他们跳进湖泊水漫过他们的半腰，水湿了他们的衣服也湿了Mark的心。

　　他们深夜躲在被子里，那四四方方的音乐播放器狭窄的空间里为他们奏出另一个世界。

　　他们的关系突飞猛进。

　　今晚的夜幕依旧漂亮，Gun看着Mark在地上点燃烟火，绚烂的火花在黑夜里绽开。

　　Mark在那片绚烂里回过身来对他笑得无比灿烂，心脏依然还是平稳的频率，眼角却不禁弯了起来。

　　这样灿烂美好的男孩，小时候怎么会是个小哭包呢？

　　这么灿烂的男孩子，好想搞他。

　　

　　Gun曾经给Mark看过大卫的雕像图片，那天我们在讨论西方美学，他们都是门外汉，只是看到图片就讨论了起来。

　　就在那晚，Mark做了一个梦。

　　他梦到那雕像的嘴唇被Gun用手指抚摸，那不过是冰冷的石头，却得到了Gun手指的怜爱，Mark突然嫉妒得发狂。

　　他在背后叫Gun，他握住他纤细的手腕将他拽到身前。

　　Gun笑得像妖精，甜丝丝的味道在嘴里炸开，他吮吸着他的舌，Gun轻微的喘息挠着他的心。

　　那天他从床上起来，发现自己湿了内裤。

　　他把内裤丢在洗衣篓里并将它踹到角落，就像被急于藏起的少年心事。

　　今天和他Gun在书房里，爷爷一天里有半天不在家。

　　他们这几天把夜丰颂都走遍了，今天打算在书房看看书。

　　Mark拿着书心不在焉，他觉得燥，昨晚的梦挥之不去。

　　Gun总是穿领口很开的衣服，他坐在椅子上，白嫩的肌肤就这样毫无防备地暴露在Mark眼前。

　　心猿意马。

　　Mark盯着Gun，更燥了。

　　他们中间隔着书桌，Mark强迫自己去看那一行行墨黑色的文字，头顶却突然传来触感。

　　“你头发翘起来了。”他抬眼望去，他看到Gun白嫩的脖颈，形状美好的锁骨。

　　“在看什么？”Gun探过身来，隔着不大不小的书桌，Gun的前额抵着他的。

　　甜丝丝的气息自上而下地扑在脸上，Mark开始咽口水了连口腔分泌的唾液也不自觉地带点甜。

　　“你手真好看。”Gun摸上他的手发出感慨。

　　Mark忍不住了，这个男人从刚才到现在撩拨了他三次。

　　他抓住Gun的手，微微仰头和他对视：“P'Gun的手也很好看。”

　　他看着Gun，将他的食指含进嘴里。

　　Gun没有缩手，手指感到潮意，温暖湿润包裹着他的手指。

　　舌尖舔舐着指腹，眼睛一眨不眨地看着他。

　　Gun滚动喉结，他伸出舌尖舔了舔自己的唇，嘴里溢出轻不可闻的喘息。

　　Mark仿佛接到信号一般，他站起身来把Gun压在书桌上。

　　“拉窗帘。”Gun笑着提醒他。

　　那次见到的纯白色三角内裤被Mark褪下，他的手顺着那光滑的小腿一路往上，他们接吻着，交换着彼此的津液。

　　Gun张开嘴承受着Mark的掠夺，他的脆弱被Mark掌握，他轻喘着回吻着他。

　　铃口被温热的指腹压住玩弄，柱身在手掌心里被抚慰地挺立。

　　“Mark……”Gun开始叫他的名字，软而绵。

　　他亲吻着他的胸口，舌头压着粉嫩的一点欺负，舌头打着转，绕着圈，牙齿轻轻啃咬着。

　　又酥又麻又痛，Gun处于快乐和痛苦的交界处。

　　舌头一路往下，带着温度和力度在皮肤上大肆掠夺。

　　Gun被沾湿了，一寸一寸地被这个少年沾湿。

　　他的脆弱终于还是被温热的口腔包裹，水声啧啧作响。

　　舌头舔舐过凸起的血管，Mark吞咽着给他做着深喉，Gun的手指穿过他的头发，咬着嘴唇也挡不住溢出来的呻吟。

　　没有润滑液，唯一能当做润滑的只有精液。

　　Mark发酸的嘴离开柱身，用手取而代之。

　　他加快手里撸动的频率，他又爬到Gun的身前低头吻住身下的人，Gun尝到了咸咸的味道。

　　他喘息着，像是从Mark的口中吸取氧气。

　　Mark离开他，手里的速度更加快，Gun像突然失去依附的浮木，他难耐地看着Mark，求助一般，那么脆弱又诱惑。

　　在变调的呻吟里Gun拽紧Mark的手腕射了出来。

　　在他高潮的空白里放空的档口，那自己射出来的精液被Mark尽数抹在了穴口处。

　　借着润滑，Mark把手指插入狭窄干涩的甬道，那层层叠叠的褶皱被他推开，异物的入侵让Gun回过神来。

　　他不自觉地抬起了下半身，Mark搅动着肉穴引得那清瘦的身子扭来扭去。

　　随着手指的抠挖与深入，里面逐渐分泌出肠液使手指进入更加顺畅。

　　Mark被紧热包裹着，他加快抽插的力度，穴口边缘都泛起了白沫。

　　他刮过一处凸起，Gun绷紧背脊，他大脑一时间宛如过电一般，无法思考。

　　那是无法言喻的快感。他身体渴望着Mark多多碰碰那里，然后在得到Gun如此直白的反应以后，Mark却停了下来。

　　他握住Gun的手腕，低沉的音色说着：“P'Gun摸摸我好不好，摸摸它吧，它快爆炸了。”

　　说着已经把Gun的手按在了上面。

　　Gun听话地揉捏起来，他一边揉着一边软软的撒娇：“Mark，我也难受……”

　　Mark笑着：“P'Gun亲亲我。”

　　Gun仰头和他唇舌相缠，他的手还被Mark按着抚慰那个胃口极大的主人。

　　Mark现在是尝了腥的猫，他将手指重新插入甬道，凭着记忆轻而易举地找到那个开关。

　　他来回碾压着研磨着，逼得美人眼角都红了。

　　“P'Gun喜欢吗？喜欢Mark这样操你吗？”Mark的手指抽插频率变快，始终对着那个点发起进攻。

　　Gun蜷缩着脚趾头，尖叫着说不出话。

　　“我换其它东西来亲亲P好不好？”说着，那硕大的物什抵着入口冲撞进去。

　　被温暖包容的小家伙热烈地在里面撞击着花心回馈着穴口的热情，Gun偏着头，声音带上了哭腔。

　　“啊...啊……”Gun张开嘴叫着，每一声呻吟都是浇灌给Mark撞击的爱欲。

　　Mark绷紧神经，Gun无疑给他带来了无上快感，那温热的，紧致的，让人沦陷的穴口，那是一片汪洋，温柔的汪洋，用快感将他四面八方地擒获包裹。

　　他们的喘息交织着，他们的汗水交融，Gun的眼泪顺着眼角落在书桌上。

　　Mark将Gun捞起来，让Gun的双腿颤在自己的腰间。他抱着离开书桌，那上面留下一摊水渍。

　　Gun失去支撑，他搂紧Mark的脖子，身下的撞击不断，这个姿势使他被贯穿得更深，而快感也紧随着叠加。

　　Mark抱着他开始走动，他带着他来到空荡的墙面，他把他压在上面。

　　Mark只想狠狠地欺负他，听着他放声发出淫荡的呻吟，此时此刻他正操干着一见钟情的人。

　　他的身心获得了巨大的满足，当然，他的小Mark此时此刻的感觉最为强烈。

　　Gun的脆弱属于他，他的汗水，泪水，甚至他的精液，不，他所有的液体都属于他。

　　Mark俯在他的耳边开始剖析自己的心事：“从第一次见你，我就觉得你是我想要的那个人……”

　　“我喜欢P，P愿意做我男朋友吗？”Mark努力取悦着Gun，心提了起来，期待着又害怕着对方的答案。

　　“啊...啊……你操用力点……你他妈的怎么那么多废话，我不喜欢你会让你……啊……操吗！？”Gun一段话被撞击得零零碎碎。

　　Mark在得到答案后放开心地用力冲撞，他吻住变成了男朋友的Gun，他觉得自己真的是完蛋了，无论是Gun上面的小嘴还是下面的小嘴都让他发狂。

　　少年的精力总是旺盛的，他把Gun折腾地连手指头都懒得动了。

　　

　　“P'Gun是什么时候喜欢上我的？”结束了性事，少年开始对爱人的动心刨根问底起来。

　　“可能，是在你想搞我的时候。”Gun睁眼说瞎话，看着Mark一愣一愣的表情笑出声来。

　　Mark伸手挠他痒痒，语气又气又笑：“我认真的，你不要开玩笑！！”

　　是从什么时候开始？他们第一次在庭院的长廊看星星？他们第一次迎着风游荡夜丰颂？他们第一次在湖泊湿身戏水？

　　抑或是，那天在绚烂烟火里迷人心窍的笑容？

　　或者，是更早之前，那张Mark儿时流泪的留影？

　　也许都是，和你的每一刻都是刚刚好动心的契机。

　　因为是你吧，因为是你，所以我注定穿越千里来到这里，注定我在看到你时，就沦陷了。

　　“我，也是一见钟情呢。”说着，吻上了今天将他折磨得够呛的唇。

　　时间还早，他们还可以相拥着睡一觉。

　　你看，我们喜欢上对方，只是因为，那个人是你。


End file.
